Waiting
by The Dark Wrote
Summary: Kyo's waiting for someone important. But the other is sure taking his sweet time... A Fruits Basket & Ouran High School x-over. SLASH


**WAITING**

Kyo glanced at his watch for what must of been the twelfth time in the last 15 minutes. He sighed, pulling the sleeve of his dinner jacket back over his wrist. With a weary look, he eyed the crowded restaurant, looking for a familiar face. When he failed to find one, Kyo growled, wondering if he should pull out his cell phone and call Hikaru again.

Considering how the Hitachiin had been snickering, Kyo decided that maybe that would be a last resort.

"Sir? Are you ready to order yet," a stuffy voice asked him from his side.

Red eyes glared at the waiter that was giving him a pitying look. "No. I'm still waiting."

"Of course, Mister Sohma," sniffed the waiter.

Snorting, Kyo returned his attention to his watch again, pulling his sleeve back once more. If he had to wait anymore, he swore to the gods that he was going to-

"KYO!"

Head popping up from it's bent position, Kyo glared at the familiar thin figure that made its way towards the table he sat at. When the other neared, he crossed his arms, tapping his fingers lightly against his arms. Kyo watched with an un-amused look on his face as the other dropped into the chair opposite of his.

"_You_ are late."

Kaoru blanched, not liking the mad look on the older redheads face at all.

"K-kyo, I'm sorry. I got a little held up..."

"Obviously," Kyo commented, rolling his eyes. He uncrossed his arms, leaning them on the table instead. Kyo gave Kaoru a searching look, noticing his ruffled state. "I called your brother," he stated in a flat voice. "He laughed."

A flinch. "...he just finds it amusing that the big bad martial artist panics."

"'Big bad martial artist'?" Red eyes narrowed. "And what, pray tell, is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kaoru rubbed the ridge of his nose tiredly. "Would you believe that's his pet name for you?"

"Hell of a pet name."

Smiling weakly, Kaoru shook his head. "You call him a reject from hell."

A huff. "That's because it's true."

Still smiling weakly, the younger redhead leaned back against the chair, almost boneless. He rubbed his eye tiredly, looking more and more rumpled by the minute.

Sighing, Kyo shook his head. "Alright, I give. What the hell happened? Why were you so late, Kitten? You really _did_ have me worried. I didn't much enjoy having your brother laugh at me when I called to see what was keeping you. You _were_ supposed to be here 30 minutes ago after all."

"We were having problems with our designs. They have to be perfect, you know," Kaoru sighed, grabbing the glass of water Kyo had been sipping on since he got there, taking a sip for himself. He sighed as the icy drink soothed his throat. Kaoru continued speaking, fidgeting. "With that big event coming up, we've got a deadline. If those designs aren't finished in time..."

Seeing how upset he was looking, Kyo started to feel a little guilty for how he had harassed Kaoru. Glancing around the restaurant and seeing that the waiter was obviously ignoring him, not wanting to mess with a fussy customer, even a wealthy one, Kyo stood up. It wasn't like he had ordered anything. Water was free, he could leave if he wanted to.

Kyo moved around the table to wrap his arms around Kaoru's shoulders, nuzzling the other's ear. "Gods you're so pitiful sometimes," he teased, slipping one arm around the shorter male's waist. "Why is it that I always wait on? What is it that makes me stay with you?"

"K-kyo," stuttered Kaoru, blushing. "N-not in public!"

A grin pulling at his face, Kyo gave a quick little lick to the other's neck. "Oh yeah. _That's_ why... I absolutely can't say no to that blushing of yours."

"Kyo," Kaoru whimpered, face darkening.

"Come on, Kitten," purred Kyo, helping the other from his chair. There were people staring at the pair, even that damn snotty waiter. But over the years, Kyo had become quite immune to such things. Especially when one was around the Hitachiin twins...

Kaoru, on the other hand, having grown up in the public eye, was not so easy with showing his true emotions for everyone to see. It was easy when he and Hikaru did one of their silly little acts of brotherly love... But _real_ love on display was a different story.

"You keep up all this blushing, Kitten, and I won't be able to keep my hands off you," Kyo teased as they left the restaurant, a red Kaoru hanging to his arm.

"KYO," loudly whined the other redhead, slapping a laughing Kyo on the arm.

Kyo would always wait for Kaoru. He waited for him when he was still in high school, waiting for Kaoru to believe that one Kyo Sohma was in fact in love with him. He waited for his boyfriend to graduate from high school so he could propose, wanting forever. He waited for Kaoru to graduate from university, ready to make forever to finally happen. And he waited on his husband of ten years every night, waiting for the love of his life to get home safely and tell him of his day in the fashion business.

He always waited.

And if he had to wait a little longer to get that cute hubby of his home so they could really celebrate their ten year anniversary, so be it. Waiting made it all the sweeter. Who needed dinners at fancy restaurants with snooty waiters.

"K-kyo! I don't t-think your hand should be th-! _**KYO!**_"

Okay, so maybe he couldn't _always_ wait.

...wasn't his fault his Kitten was still hot.


End file.
